As the times become progressive increasingly, electronic device are more convenient for usage. People rely heavily on electronic products such as tablet computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic tell machines, handwriting input devices, and other electronic devices having a display. In addition, because touch panels own the advantages of friendly interfaces, they are widely applied to various electronic products having a display. Because the number of portable communication and consumer electronic products in use increases daily, which enhances convenience in lives substantially, and a great number of touch panels are adopted this type of products as their input devices, many manufacturers invested in the technological development related to touch panels in recent years.
Touch panels have been applied extensively to the surfaces of various displays, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), filed emission displays (FEDs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), or cathode ray tubes (CRTs), and forming touch displays. Thereby, following the instructions shown on the displays, users can touch the desired locations using objects, for example, his fingers or touch styli, to perform functions such as selecting or inputting.
Current notebook computers adopt normal display devices. The assembly of display devices to notebook computers is done manually. If current display devices are to be substituted by touch displays and assembled manually, because the amount of components in a touch display is more than that in a normal display device, instead of assembling by a single labor, multiple labors are required simultaneously. This will result in a substantial increase in labor cost. Besides, because damages may occur by collisions among components as a result of labors' excessive fatigue during the assembling process, the assembly yield will be reduced.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an ancillary fixture for assembling a display panel and the method for using the same. The present disclosure assists the assembling of a touch display, achieves single-labor assembling, and reduces the collisions among the components of the touch display. Hence, the labor cost and hour in assembling are reduced; the assembly yield is also improved.